Stargazer Shinigami
by Alice of Spades
Summary: Duo isn't all he says he is. He has a past life that would shock the others to the core and that past is coming back. Will the pilots fight to keep a comrade or is that all Duo is? Find out....I suck at summary's sorry...or at least this one future rating
1. The Prophecy

Ok I know I have other stories to do but this would not leave me alone at all. It was bugging me so bad even my friend said do it. Any way hope you like it sorry if it's not great and all.

Duo: You need a hobby

Shut it Duo

Heero: Hn his right though

Shut up gosh I know I do now go do a declaim…..WUFEI THEIR BEING MEAN

Wufei: Baka onna (rolls eyes)

Quarter: (sigh) We do not own Gundam Wing or RG Veda if we did you would be scared for life as it says on the script I am reading also it says don't sue you'll get like 3 cents and flames will be used to burn people at stakes and make smores.

Thanks Quarter have fun reading and enjoy laters

The night was dark as one boy stood in a clearing on the outskirts of a large home. Shorter than most of his companions with a slightly effeminate look to him his once chestnut brown hair was a vibrant violet color as it hung long and straight despite the bonds it is normally confined in. His amethyst eyes were closed as he held out a staff of gold with a spear like point on both ends under one was another point encircled by a gold arch that connected to the rest of the staff and had 2 gold rings dangling either side. His black silk slightly too big undershirt was contrasting greatly with his white toga looking top and bringing out his golden necklace with purple gems in the center and golden tassels on either side of the gem, the wind blowing lightly caused his clothes and hair to sway slightly as he finished looking at what the stars told him. His black wings ruffling slightly as they started to recede back into his body. He barely gave a grunt as he looked up and sighed.

"Looks like just another day tomorrow," he said softly as he began his way back to the large house he was staying in, "Except that last part…..what or who is supposed to come to me? This is going to bug me." He ran one hand through his hair as he quietly walked into the dark and silent house carefully looking to see if anyone was up or not before continuing up the stairs to his room. He had a single room again as the others couldn't stand his music and didn't want to be in a room with him in case he decided to talk. Snorting slightly the long haired teen hid his staff and changed his clothes before laying down knowing his hair would be chestnut brown when he awoke.

"I may be a bit talky but they would be too if they had live and died like I," he whispered into the night, "I just hope that the two of them are happy." With that thought the teen fell asleep dreaming of the past he once had and the friends he wished to see.

**The next morning**

The morning seemed quiet, a bit too quiet to some of the pilots as they ate breakfast and thought. The little ball of energy seemed….off today and it was unnerving to all of them as they had grown used to his chatter and extravagant gestures in the morning, actually all day. They were worried and kept glancing at the black clad pilot.

The pilot in question was too lost in thought to notice any of this as he mechanically ate his food, his gaze was glazed and had a far off look as he remembered the past, his past, not Duo's no HIS as Kujaku his former life.

'I wonder if Ashura is ok?' he asked himself mentally before being snapped out of his daze by a cold voice.

"Duo, wake up," said the blue eyed Asian descendent. The purple eyed teen woke with a start. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him with different looks in their eyes. He gave his best jester smile and asked,

"Hey what's up?"

"Duo is something wrong?" Asked the blond Arabian in a concerned voice as he looked at Duo in worry.

"Nah just….remembering the past," he said in a cryptic voice as his smile changed to a reminiscing smile and his eyes softened slightly, "Nothing to worry about."

"Hn. Maxwell this better not be one of your pranks or so help me Nataku I will kill you," said the black haired Chinese as he glared at the long haired teen.

"Nah nah, don't worry Wufei I'm not planning a prank today," said Duo as he leaned back into his chair and looked to the ceiling a small smile on his lips.

A green eyed….err eye teen with a unibang brown hair looked at Duo with a raised eyebrow while Wufei's eyes widened, Quarter's hand covered his mouth and Heero looked at Duo in suspicion.

"Then what are you going to do all day?" Asked the messy haired teen coldly as he glared at the other teen waiting for a mess up. Duo made a slight face.

"I'm going to try an figure out this proph…..I mean riddle I heard last night on T.V," said Duo mentally cursing himself for his slip and hoping the others didn't notice.

"What riddle?" Asked Quarter curiously as he knew they all heard the slip of the tongue and wanted to know what Duo was hiding. Duo sighed knowing they would find a way to make him tell.

"The time is now and all is calm the war still rages on, the 5 who fight will be the might, and all the enemies fall when the time is right," he said with his eyes closed and his voice seemed to be captivating in the stargazing way, "The journey is near the end and the fight will be done but the 6 stars will come to find one of their own….the star gazer whose life was already torn." He opened his eyes and saw them all staring at him, "See it was a stupid riddle that is just gonna bug me till I figure it out."

"That's an….interesting riddle," said Wufei with a raised eyebrow as he stared at Duo. Duo's hand twitched nervously under the table as he smiled.

"I know that's why it bugs…." Duo cut off as he looked to the computer to see a flashing red light, "A mission is up." The others looked as well and went to the computer Duo being the last to get there.

"It's a mission for all of us," said Heero coldly, "We are to sneak into a base 14000 miles from here and gather the information they have on our gundams before blowing the place up. 02 and I are the stealth and gathering team 03 and 04 are the distraction and 05 is the back up. We leave immediately."

Everyone nodded as they started up the stairs gathering things they would need for the mission. Duo sighed as he went into his closet and looked at his staff debating whether to take it or not.

"I think I should," he said as he pulled it out and shrunk it so as to fit on his necklace next to his cross. Hooking it on he grabbed and extra set of clothing before jumping the stairwell and heading to the hanger and leaping into his gundam before the others even made it to the door.

"Oh the perks of having wings," he muttered to himself as the others got ready. It was time to go and all of them were ready.

"Let's go," said Heero as he took off. The others followed him in almost silence.

Duo: (looking at story) ok you started out strong then you hit rock bottom

Shut up I suck at fight scenes it's a weakness….not very good at lemon either better at it then fights though.

Quarter: anyone who wants to help us out please do you can even change the location or mission plans just not the story.

Heero: You are a loser

And proud to be one

Wufei: I don't think he meant it as a compliment.

I'm taking it as one so nya

Trowa: Why am I here?

Um…..idk ja ne minna

See the button? PUSH THE BUTTON


	2. The disbelief

Ok sorry for the wait I know I suck at timing and all that. I really was seeing if anyone would help me with a fight scean but no one was up to it I guess. Oh well. Anyway this part kinda sux I think but hey I did the best I could without giving too much to the boys which with their suspicions is kinda hard T-T

Heero: Hn. I still think he is some sort of harpy

Duo: Shut up Heero I am not a Harpy and I never will be…..will I?

No harpies are not me thing sadly so no harpy stories

Quarter: um shouldn't we start the story

Right take it away Trowa

Trowa:…

Trowa speak that means AoS does not own anything except the plot and even that is questionable…..HEY

Quarter: *smiling as fights break out behind him* Enjoy

"Status report," Heero demanded over the intercom to the others.

"Good everything is good Mission accomplished," said Quarter as he sighed and winced at the pain in his arm.

"….Fine" said Trowa while looking back to make sure they weren't followed.

"I'm moving," said Wufei, checking his status on his gundam as he did. All was quiet as they waited for their 5th member to speak, which was surprising as he was always first to say something.

"02 status," commanded Heero angrily and worriedly.

"Huh? Oh uh fine just fine….." Duo started before being hit by a beam from the left, "Damn it all! REALLY? DO YOU REALLY WANNA FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW?" He turned and pulled out his scythe and sliced the Leo in one sweep at max power.

"That was the only one stupid enough to follow right?" Asked Wufei a little concerned about his American friend.

Trowa looked around before nodding. "Yes it was," he said.

"Duo, are you ok?" Quarter asked softly to his friend as he flew up next to him.

"Yea it's just that damn proph…..I mean riddle," Duo corrected himself, "That damn riddle is bugging the hell out of me. I know what some of it means but I can't figure out the rest and it's irritating me to hell and back."

"What is with you and that riddle Maxwell?" Asked Wufei as he snorted, "It's just something to keep people occupied or to confuse someone."

"Look it's important to me OK Chang so just let me figure out what it means," growled Duo as they landed in the hanger and hid the gundams. All the pilots stayed out of Duo's way as he walked by so as not to be the same as the poor Leo that tried to stop them.

They all looked at each other worriedly before walking to the safe house they were in. As they walked into the door of said house they saw Duo on the couch with a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Ok so the 5 who fight are the guys and I," they heard him whisper to himself and slowly walked closer to hear, "And the enemy is obviously OZ they'll fall soon I guess but the 6 stars….it can't mean them….I mean they all died…..but…." He stopped talking and turned looking at the guys his eyes flashing gold as he did.

"Maxwell what the hell is going on?" Wufei demanded as he tore the paper from Duo's hands.

"What the….? Chang give it back or you will be sorry," Duo growled as he glared his eyes flashing again.

"No tell us what it going on Duo," said Quarter concern clearly in his eyes as he looked at his braided friend. Duo looked at Heero and Trowa who glared or looked indifferent before growling in frustration.

"None of you would believe me even if I told you," he said getting up and pacing about on hand tangled in his hair and resting on his forehead the other fiddling with his necklace, "None of you would even be able to believe me the story behind that…riddle? I know this is asking a lot but please just drop it."

"Maxwell we heard it involves us," said Wufei as he glanced down at the paper, "How can we be involved in a riddle that we have never heard?"

"Ugh fine you wanna know!" Duo cried looking at them. They watched as his eyes flashed from amethyst to gold and back rapidly.

"It's not a riddle it's a damn prophecy that I never expected to get," Duo continued as he tried to calm down, "One I never expected to happen. They all died years…centuries ago as I had….I know when I did only two remained and yet I hear I will be seeing them soon as the 6 stars find me." Duo began to laugh as he looked at his friends? Acquaintances? Comrades stare at him in disbelief.

"I told you. I knew you wouldn't believe me," said Duo as he turned his head to hide the hurt in his eyes.

'Great now I have to leave and make sure they don't find me,' he thought with a sigh as he fiddled with his necklace. Something the others knew he did when nervous worried or distressed.

"Duo," Quarter started softly as said person looked at him, "It's not that we don't want to believe you it's just…. Prophecies? You also said you died. How can that be when you're here? And also centuries since you've seen them?"

"Hn. This is not relevant to the mission 02 and it makes it seem as though you are….unstable," said Heero as he looked at Duo closely.

Duo sighed before thinking then chuckled slightly. "Yea well I know that it is hard to believe and I know that you might not ever believe it but you asked and I never lie," said Duo as he looked to the sky and noticed how dark it was, "I'm going out." He turned around and ignored the calls to come back as he pulled his staff off the chain and as soon as he was out of sight started to fly off into the night sky.

Well…this sucked…..I really need those books for reference

Duo: At least I get to kill and rant in this one

Heero: I still don't believe that you spoke of a prophecy

Trowa:…

Wufei: this was…..not…ok it sucked

SHUT UP YOUR SO MEAN CHANG

Quarter: Please review all flames will be used to roast marshmallows and flamers and all people who can help AoS out of her Writers block will receive a cookie thank you and have a nice day.


	3. The meeting

Hey people still no books to help me out so it's all memory baby. Anyway sorry for the wait but yea writers block and all that sux big monkey balls and it sux big time. I'm so annoyed by writers block but everyone has it.

Duo: I can't believe you wrote another chapter.

Shut up Duo you are the star so shut up

Heero: Just hurry up and write so this can be over with

Fine, fine Fei do the declaim please.

Wufei: It's not Fei its Wufei Onna! Ur just as bad as Maxwell

SHUT UP *bickering starts between Wufei and Spades*

Quarter: *sigh* well since they're fighting I'll do declaim. AoS owns nothing but her own imagination.

Trowa: ….

Duo gazed around the clearing he was in miles away from the safe house and the others. He looked up at the stars that glowed brightly from where he stood. The forest was silent, no animal made a sound that would somehow disturb the peace that the human was in. Duo sighed and his feathers ruffled slightly in the wind.

"What am I to do?" He asked himself aloud as he flopped down onto the ground his staff jingling slightly as he leaned his head on it. His mind was filled to the brim with thoughts that seemed to just clash together causing chaos in his mind as he tried to sort through it.

"Is this what the prophecy meant? Is this how I'm supposed to meet the others by loosing what I had," he whispered to no one as one hand rubbed his forehead where his third eye used to be in his past life. He laughed quietly to himself as he thought about both his lives while leaning back and laying on the grassed ground beneath him.

"Kujaku was the child of siblings and Duo was an orphan who has no clue who his parents are and both of us had hardships that we had to live through," he told the night stars and silent animals. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out as his form changed to gold eyes and purple hair. He closed his eyes and felt the need to take a nap after a few minutes he was in a light doze unaware of the reddish brown eyes staring at him.

**With the rest of the G-boys**

The boys were staring at the woods in shock after their jokester of a friend left them. He had told them of a prophecy and none believed with good reason. It was so farfetched so bazaar but…..

"Do you guys think we should have….listened more to Duo instead of just blow him off?" Asked Quatre worriedly as he looked to the others for their answers.

"Hn. It's not relevant to the mission so we don't need to worry about it," said Heero stoically but inside he worried about his braided teammate.

"What is wrong with Maxwell though?" Asked Wufei as he started walking into the living room to sit down, "Why would he say he died? Did something happen on L2?"

Quatre shook his head. "No he said it was centuries ago," he said, "So maybe a past life?"

"Those don't exists," said Heero.

"But his feeling were genuine," said Quatre as he placed his hand on his heart as he sat down on the arm chair.

"What did he feel little one?" Asked Trowa, as he looked concerned at the blond pilot.

"He felt terrified, scared, hurt, in pain, but also like he accomplished something great," said Quatre sadly his eyes watering slightly, "He was feeling alone and protective of who I don't know but it wasn't new feeling they felt….old…years old."

"Like from when he was on L2?" Asked Trowa with a raised eyebrow.

"No older than that," Quatre said with a sigh, "Maybe I just feel like believing but when has Duo ever really lied to us?"

All were silent when he said this and didn't look at each other. They were wondering if maybe just maybe they were wrong.

**Back with Duo**

Golden eyes opened as a twig snapped. He jumped up staff in front of him ready defend himself as he glared out into the darkened woods.

"Who's there?" He demanded eyes shifting from side to side to find the mysterious person.

"Calm down Kujaku," said a deep voice with amusement in it, "I'm not here to hurt you."

_That voice….it can't be….._ Thought Duo in shock as he stuttered, "Ya…Yas….Yasha? Is that you?"

The body of a tall, muscular man with long waist length pitches black hair and reddish brown eyes came into view, his clothes seeming to be from another time or world. He wore something of a toga his chest showing and gold necklace with a blue gem in the middle and black wrappings of cloth around his ankles waist wrist and neck.

"That's right Kujaku," said the man now known as Yasha. Duo unable to hold his excitement in ran and hugged the man who never really liked him but still cared for him in a way, if only for Ashura's sake.

"God Yasha I missed you and Ashura….by the way where is he?" Asked Kujaku as he looked around. (Going to call him that till I say otherwise ok? Ok)

Yasha gave a deep laugh.

"His back at the hotel we're staying in…he felt a familiar presence and asked to check it out," said Yasha with a smile, "I didn't want him out here so I told him I'd check. Come on I know he missed you after you…." Kujaku smiled sadly at Yasha at this.

"It was the only way he could live," he said, "And I'm glad I did it. He deserved to live." Yasha after many years alive had both softened and hardened his heart and he felt it hurt for the stargazer in front of him.

"So did you," he said softly as he held the poor purple haired boy in his arms, "Now come on it's getting chilly and you don't need to sleep out here." Kujaku nodded as he let go of the muscle man

"Thank you Yasha," he said quietly. Yasha nodded and started to walk off feeling Kujaku follow him.

_I wonder is the guys are worried_ he asked himself mentally before shaking it off and heading to the first real friend he had centuries ago.

Duo: well that was…..interesting

Sorry Yasha I didn't know how to explain your outfit….I feel so ashamed

Yasha: its fine not everyone can figure it out.

Still….anyway ttyl people I will try to do better next time

Wufei: All flames will be used to burn people and make smores and reviews are always accepted.


	4. The Call

Oh yea um….I haven't gotten any complaints about it yet but I know everyone has their own views on what gender Ashura is….well in this story Ashura is a boy just to fair warn you so please just relax and enjoy the story.

Time had passed since Duo disappeared and the boys were starting to worry, even Heero started to show his concern.

"Try his com link we should be able to reach him through that," said Wufei as Heero tried to locate their missing companion.

"You know if he doesn't want to be found he won't be. He always knew how to disable the trackers on his link and everything else he owns," said Quarter as he drank his tea, his hands shaking slightly in concern and worry for his friend. His blue eyes seemed to go from Heero's laptop to the window to the door every 15 seconds as if waiting for the loud American boy to walk in smiling.

"I'll try his link again but if I don't get in touch well go looking alright," said Heero in a soft monotone voice as he tried to keep his own emotions locked up. He picked up his com link and turned it on.

"02 do you read me 02," said Heero into the link and all of them waited with baited breath for an answer.

"Hello? 01? What's up?" was the slightly static response they heard.

All of them gave a sigh of relief as they looked at each other some smiling others smirking and one just showing his emotions unknowingly through his eyes.

"02 where are you? We've been trying to find you for a while now," said Quarter as he took Heero's link from him.

"Huh? Oh I'm at a hotel with a friend just getting back in touch," they heard their comrade say, "We haven't seen each other in a long time." They heard a crash in the background. "Huh? Ash no! Don't jum…Oomph!"

"02?" Cried Quatre in horror.

"I'm fine 04 just fine Ash just decided to jump on me in greeting," said the American with a smile in his voice, "I'm all good."

"How did you get into the hotel without being caught, Maxwell?" Asked Wufei as he took the link all of them listening to the conversations being had.

"Easy, I don't look like myself…..or I do but not what you remember….it's a complicated story. I'll tell you it another day," said their friend, "Anyway um…..I don't know if I'll be back anytime soon….I have something to take care of but I will help with missions."

"What? Maxwell what could be so important that you have to leave us?" Demanded Wufei as he looked at the link.

"Well um remember what we were talking about before I left? Well it's back….say Hi to Ashura and Yasha."

The group was about to ask who those two were when they heard two contrasting voices.

"Hello to all of you." One was deep and slightly rough voice said and the other was a soft almost childlike voice that seemed to just cry for protection.

"He...hello" said the pilots slightly shocked at the voices.

"Well got to go guys see you later…..oh and I don't suggest going outside tonight," they heard their friend say, "It's cold and one of you…..Quatre will likely get frostbite from looking for your gloves in the jeep…..fyi their in your room top drawer left corner. Well later!"

"Wait Duo…." Quatre exclaimed but it was too late the link went dead. They all stared at it in confusion.

"Did that just happen?" Asked Trowa softly.

"I…I think so," said Wufei in a startled daze.

"How did he know I was going to look for my gloves….or where they were for that matter?" Asked Quatre curiously.

"He probably put them there," said Heero looking for an explanation.

"Maybe….." said Quatre as he went to retrieve his gloves so to be ready for tomorrow's mission.

**With Kujaku**

Kujaku flopped down onto the bed of his friends and smiled when he felt the small little Ashura curl up under his arm. He looked down to see a waterfall of long black silky hair with tiny elf like ears poking out. The creamy white skin looking slightly darker then the white tunic like clothing the boy was wearing. Gold eyes peered up at him as the old jewelry with red gems adorned his neck. The boy's hair tie was out and on the night stand beside the bed. Kujaku couldn't resist any more.

"Oh you're just too cute," said Kujaku as he wrapped his arms around the petite boy and swung him back and forth on the bed.

"Hey cut that out," said Yasha as he exited the bathroom, "Cause if he gets sick his sleeping with you."

Kujaku pouted at Yasha.

"Awe still no fun are you Yasha," he said with a hint of humor in his eyes. They all knew if any fights broke out they would be in good natured fun.

"Well one of us has to keep their head in reality," said Yasha with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Hey I have my head in reality," said Kujaku in his false defense, "Not my fault it like fantasy better."

Ashura laughed a little at this which was the desired reaction out of the 2 men in the room.

"We missed you Kujaku," said Ashura as he hugged Kujaku's middle, "I'm sorry for what happened."

Kujaku looked at the top of the boys head and smiled as he hugged him back.

"Nothing to be sorry for I choose my fate and I'm glad I did," He said, "Besides I'm here now so were all good, right? Don't get sad on me Ashura."

Ashura nodded and smiled at the purple haired man before running into the bathroom.

"I'm getting ready for bed now," he announced before shutting the door.

Yasha and Kujaku looked at each other then laughed as they too got ready for bed.

Well that was very short. Sorry people I just got out of surgery yesterday and I am drugged up on pain pills so I'm tired and it took a lot of brain power to write this….and I have another one I'm going to attempt to write while I'm at it. Hope you like it sorry if it's crappy. Oh and about the voices I did my interpretation on their voices because I tried looking for an episode and all I got were AMV's on YouTube so yea sorry if they're not right.


	5. The morning and pillow talk

Ok I'm back and better than ever lol. And I thank Angel Born of Darkness for the concern thanks darling you made my day when I read that review. Anyway sorry it took so long, I have just been so frazzled with school checkups and visits with family that time and writing just got away from me, ^-^' sorry minna-san. Anyway on with the show…..story…?

The next day Kujaku woke to see a head of shiny black hair laying on his chest and another head of black hear on the pillow next to his. He tried to remember what happened last night then smiled when he did. Ashura practically begged both Yasha and himself to sleep with them both. Kujaku really had no problem with it and after a bit more begging Yasha gave in. He knew that even the great warrior like Yasha couldn't stand up to Ashura's puppy eyes, especially when he turned on the water works.

Kujaku gave a soft laugh at the image that gave him as he carded his fingers through Ashura's hair.

'I really missed these two,' he thought as he smiled down at the small feminine looking boy on his chest, 'I wonder if the guys left the safe house yet…..I need my laptop.' Kujaku was very comfortable where he was but he knew he had to get up soon. He looked over to see Yasha staring at him; his reddish brown eyes seemed to penetrate his soul.

"Morning," said Kujaku softly giving his best smile despite the pains of knowing his…..what were they to him? His….his fellow pilot I guess is the term. They never really said what they were but Kujaku…Duo liked to assume that after all they'd been through that they were friends but he knew what assumptions did.

"You are troubled," said Yasha softly his voice grinding slightly with how deep it was, "What is wrong?" He had grown to like the stargazer a little before and a lot after the stargazer died for Ashura to live. He owed the purple eyed man something despite what said man told him.

"Just…." Kujaku said paused then sighed before continuing, "Just my comrades. In this life I am known as Duo Maxwell in my other form. I am a Gundam pilot with 4 others and I don't know what to consider them. I told them of a prophesy yesterday before you found me. They heard me trying to decipher it and jumped the gun into thinking I was mental or unstable as 01 said. I just want to go back to simpler times but question is where that was?"

Yasha listened to the man before him and Ashura. The man who gave him and his love happiness but has received little if any happiness in return, this poor man….no teen now, risked his life for people who turn at the first sign of difference. The first sign of anything supernatural or unique, which could not be explained by science or logic. Yasha just couldn't see what was so unbelievable but he had lived in the same world as the man and his love so who was he to talk.

"What prophesy?" He asked the purple haired man before him wondering what was going to happen to them now.

"Well it's not that bad if that's what you're thinking," said Kujaku with a wiry smile before he began, "'The time is now and all is calm the war still rages on, the 5 who fight will be the might, and all the enemies fall when the time is right. The journey is near the end and the fight will be done but the 6 stars will come to find one of their own…the star gazer whose life was already torn.' I figured out some, such as the 5 who fight are the other pilots and I, the 6 stars are you and the others. Obviously the stargazer torn is me but torn by what really? Indecision or the past? The enemies are Oz and they'll fall soon, how soon is anyone's guess."

Yasha looked thoughtful.

"Maybe not so much indecision you're torn between your past and your present," he said calmly, "Us and your current comrades."

"But…I….ugh I will never get a break will I?" Kujaku asked Yasha his face pleading but his eyes were over exaggeratingly wide. Yasha gave a soft laugh so as not to wake Ashura before answering.

"It has once," he said as he lifted the bangs of his purple haired companion, "It took away your third eye." Kujaku nodded in agreement with that because it was true, life could have given him his third eye back but had mercy on him and just gave him his odd coloring and his wings back to show the sin of his past parents.

"So who do you think the others are in this time?" Asked Kujaku as his finger continued to card through the elfin like ravenet. "I mean if I look so different in my other form then imagine the others."

Yasha looked at Kujaku critically before agreeing.

"Yes you look basically the same in this form except your hair has grown," he said.

"Yea well my other form has long chestnut colored hair and I like the length," said Kujaku unperturbed with the tug to his hair that Yasha did to see its strength.

As the two continued to talk of unimportant things Ashura started to wake and his golden eyes looked up at the familiar molten gold eyes and realized that last night was not a dream of what he wanted but was true. He was about to say something when a low rumble was heard throughout the room. Yasha and Kujaku looked at each other then down at Ashura who had a dark blush on his cheeks.

"Umm…I'm hungry," he said with a smile as Kujaku laughed as he hugged him and Yasha gave a small smile as he shook his head.

Ok people I need help. I had a pairing in mind and everything but…..I lost it so help me find who Duo/Kujaku is with I would prefer a yaoi pairing but het works too. Also I had idea's of who should be who like maybe the Pasefist Relena could be the reincarnation of the fierce warrior Kendappo or something. I'd like your opinions so yea. Pairing and reincarnations please. Thanks I'll try to write more soon JA NE

People are like movies they get you excited then disappoint you at the last minute.


	6. The Phone call

The three males left their hotel room and went to the complementary breakfast mostly for Ashura but so the other two could grab something small for themselves. As they sat soon as they sat down Kujaku's phone started to ring. Kujaku looked at the caller id and rolled his eyes.

"Hello?" he said into the phone as he smiled at Ashura, who was eating waffles with whip cream and strawberries with a smile in both Yasha and his directions, and Yasha, who also was watching Ashura with a small smile on his strong features.

"Duo? Where are you? Why do I hear people talking and laughing? Are you Okay?" Kujaku heard the person on the other line ask in quick secession, worry clear in his voice.

"Q calm down. I'm fine," Kujaku said into the phone, "I'm just getting a bite to eat with my old friends. There is nothing to worry about." He heard a sigh of relief before a brief struggle was heard over the phone.

"Maxwell where are you?" He heard Wufei ask.

"I'm in a hotel about 8 miles from the house," said Kujaku with a smile as he heard the others start to yell at his idiocy, "Look no one but my two friends recognize me. You wouldn't recognize me if you saw me so calm down."

"How can you miss a 10 foot chestnut brown braid on a male?" Heero asked coldly.

"Well considering my hair isn't chestnut at the moment I think I'm ok," said Kujaku starting to get irritated, "Look guys I'm glad you're worried but there is nothing to worry about I know how to get by unseen and unnoticed. I lived a lot longer than you think. Now I have to go I'll talk to you all later." He hung up the phone before another word could be said. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his arm and saw concerned golden eyes looking at him. He smiled as he ruffled Ashura's hair.

"I'll be fine just irritated that they don't seem to trust me," he said quietly.

Ashura nodded and then leaned over to hug the stargazer before returning to his meal. Pretty soon all three forgot about the conversation and talked till they finished eating. Getting up they went to the entrance and began to leave to look around. Kujaku knew despite his assurances his comrades would try to find him in town but he knew they would be looking for a ghost. He tosses his purple hair back and followed his warrior friend into the first clothing store they saw.

Well this was short sorry people major writers block is screwing with me T.T plus college is starting soon and work has filled up most of my time. I'll try to write as often as I can but I won't make any promises about when the next chapter will get here. I have had this chapter partially finished for almost 2 weeks but my internet was finicky and I just finished it now. If you guys can help and give me some ideas the next chapter may be up faster. I appreciate all your help and support and hope you can all bare with me and again I apologize over the long time it took to post this chapter thank you and hope you continue to read my stories.

Time and Space are relative terms. Depending on the space I can spend as much time as I want there….wanna join? Lol jkXD


End file.
